Introduction to Superpowers
Powers Theory and Powers Lab constitute the theoretical and practical parts of one course, Introduction to Superpowers.Ayla and the Blackmailer Powers Theory is a lecture section, with occasional demonstrations; it focuses on the theoretical underpinnings of superpowers. Powers Lab is more focused on coming to understand your individual powers and how to better utilize them. The sections are taken concurrently. In theory the Lab sections should be rather smaller than the Lecture sections, to provide more one-on-one interaction; this would also require more instructors, as there could be multiple sections meeting at the same time. There is some indication in canon of lab sections being divided by powers, with like powers grouped together, which would allow for focused mini-lectures and exercises applicable to all class members. Conversely, there is evidence for integrated sections, to allow for learning to work with disparate powers, akin to Team Tactics I. These are non-compatible world views, unless one had large sections which divided into smaller sections as needed; one day divided by powers, the next intermingled by powers. There is support for this, for Hank talks about specialized lab sections, at the same time as being in an integrated section with Wallflower. Ayla mentions lab assistants (a Dr. Yablonski) which would support ad hoc mini-lab sections formed from the main section. Ayla notes student aides early on, which helps with large lab sections. Teachers *Dr. Filbert Quintain - Theory *Mrs. Bohn - Lab *Dr. Yablonski - Lab Powers Theory 2005-2006 *Elaine NalleyEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six Fall Term 2006 Periods Schuster HallFirst Day and Other Interesting Things Search phrase: "Power Theory 1. It was also in Siegel Hall." (variant name of Schuster Hall, see main article) Instructor: Dr. Filbert Quintain Second Period * Ricochet * Toni ChandlerToni and the Tiger * Jinn SinclairJade 3 - Being a Girl * Sara WaiteA Simple Game Third Period * Fran Barnes (Same class as Techwolf)Hive 2 * Bartholomew * Hank Declan * Ayla Goodkind * Chou LeeTo the Mountain: Part 2 * Ashley Strum * Lily TurnerThe Transfer Students * Vera VillabiancaAyla and the New School * Billie WilsonAnother Day, We Were Going Where? * Harry Wolfe Unknown * Accelerator Taking lab, should be taking theory as well. * Sakti Chandrasekhar * Richard Henry Taking lab, should be taking theory as well. * Jeff * Sharisha Kincaid Taking lab, etc. * Nate Lawrence Taking lab, etc. * Trevor Martin Taking Lab section, should be taking Theory as well. * Adriane Reichs * Nikki Reilly (She is described as taking Powers Theory as her first afternoon class together with Generator, who doesn't take the class at all, and Shroud is taking it in the morning.)Fey: PMS and Other Problems * Patrick Styles Taking lab, should be taking theory as well. * Tom * Suzanne Ware She's taking lab, she should be taking theory as well. * Mark Willows * Charles Zander Spring 2007 *CecileAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger *Pejuta (changed to self-study by permission of the instructor so she can assist with pattern theory research) *Charge Fall 2016 Instructor: Dr. Richard BergamotDorms of Our Lives, Part 2 Teaching Assistant: Assay First Period * Arbolita Feels like a tree. * Backtrack * Calliope Her power sings. * Crepuscule Claims to be an Energizer, but feels like a Warper. * Dragonsfyre Her aura feels more real than she does. * Eisenmädel Doesn't feel like an Exemplar. * Glyph She glows when using magic. * Groundpounder There's a person in there. * Hat Trick His power is always on, and pings against others. * Heartfinder * Invictus * Kenshin * Shieldwall * Tidestriker Redundant powers between Avatar and PK. * Zapper Second Period * BacktrackI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 3 Powers Lab 2005-2006 *Elaine NalleyEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six Fall Term 2006 Periods Arena 77 Instructor: Mrs. Bohn Assistant: Dr. YablonskiAyla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds Second Period * Caitlin BardueUpheaval: New Friends, New Problems Not taking Theory section, has already read the books many times. Fourth Period * Hank Declan * Trevor Martin * Jinn Sinclair * Ashley Strum * Lily Turner * Suzanne WareJade 4 - Bottle a Jinn * Mark Willows * Charles ZanderThe Play's The Thing Fifth Period * Fran Barnes (Same class as Techwolf) * Bartholomew * Ayla Goodkind * Richard Henry * Vera Villabianca * Billie WilsonAyla and the Networks (One mention of fourth period) * Harry Wolfe Sixth Period * Adriane Reichs (Last class of the day)The Problem with Power Seventh Period * Nikki Reilly (Of course, she's listed with four afternoon classes, of which this is one.) Unknown * AcceleratorThe Turks or the Geek * Ricochet He's taking the Theory section, should also have the Lab section * Sakti Chandrasekhar She's taking the Theory section, should also have the Lab section * Jeff Third time for Lab * Sharisha KincaidInsanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation Same section as Miasma * Nate LawrenceStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3 Same section as Tempest * Patrick StylesA Single Fold Same section as Silo and Bronco. * Tom Third time for Lab Spring 2007 *Cecile *Pejuta *Charge Fall 2016 Fifth Period * Okami Seventh Period * Backtrack * Calliope * Eisenmädel * Invictus * Shieldwall * Tidestriker References Category:Fall Term Classes